What's Your Name?
by shockingpinkk
Summary: A five year old Hermione is frustrated as she is unable to pronounce her name. Will Draco help her?
1. Hermione

Author's Note: I just wrote this in less than one hour! I wanted it be really fluffy and all, but it turned out to be like that. Hope you enjoy it though!

Disclaimer: Everything doesn't belong to me. Only the plot. Bwah.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was a smart five year old. She could count to hundreds, she could rattle off the alphabet backwards, in fact, she could do anything and everything a five year old could. Except one thing -the most important thing of all, she couldn't pronounce her name correctly. All she could say was Jane. Not that she detested that name, just that, it was her middle name. She wanted to be able to pronounce her first and given name, not just her middle name.

Hermione's mother tried every single day to help Hermione pronounce her name. She could see that it drove her daughter practically insane being unable to pronounce her name. But there was only so much she could do. Sometimes, she felt tired. _Why did I ever give her that name_, she thought.

Hermione Jane Granger was a frustrated five year old.

The sun shone again. Hermione sighed. Yet another day of opportunity, yet another day try to pronounce her name, yet another for failure. Yes, it was true. Hermione was about to give up and accept Jane as her name, accept that everyone she introduced herself to would call her Jane, accept that no one, least herself, could possibly pronounce the difficult name of hers. Don't get her wrong, Hermione loved her name. she loved how it sounded rolling off the tongues of her parents, trying, in vain, to get her to read her name right. Hermione. The name sounded so majestic, so beautiful.

Hermione was dressed by her mother and dropped off at the playgroup she was in. She looked around, smiling at her peers.

"Hiya Ginny!" she smiled happily, seeing her best friend.

"Hiya Jane." Yes. Even Ginny couldn't pronounce 'Hermione'.

Hermione flinched inwardly at the sound of 'Jane'. How she wanted to be able to teach Ginny her real name.

"Children! Gather round! We have a new playmate with us today!" a motherly voice was heard through out the room. Ginny and Hermione scrambled to the little circle forming around Mrs. Persephone, their playgroup teacher.

"Good morning people!" Mrs. P. smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. P.!" a chorus of voices was heard.

"People, today we have a new boy joining us! I trust you will welcome him with open arms?" their teacher asked, pushing a boy with blonde hair forwards.

"Erm, hello? My name is Draco Malfoy."

Titters of voices was heard. Everyone was curious about this "new boy". As far as they were concerned, this Draco was an intruder to their peaceful world. An extra.

While everyone were busy chattering about the intruder, Draco looked around the room interestedly. His grey eyes landed on a girl whose brown eyes were staring back at him with eyes as intense as his. She nodded absently to the red headed girl beside her and then whispered something to her. The red headed girl's eyes widened and moved away from the girl.

The brown eyed girl walked towards him. Draco was surprised. He knew what his playmates were going on about. He was intruding on their privacy. And yet, this girl was coming to him with a friendly aura around her.

Upon reaching him, the girl smiled at him and said, "Normally I don't like introducing myself, but, I like you. So, hello Draco!"

Draco cocked his head curiously. In this speech of hers, the girl didn't even say her name. '_Weird_' he thought.

"Hello! I was afraid I wouldn't have any friends just now! What's your name?"

The girl shuffled her feet sadly, "Come here, I'll show you."

Draco was surprised, again. He followed her to a table scattered with crayons and paper. The girl picked out a crayon and a piece of paper and wrote, 'Hermione'.

"Hermione." Draco stated clearly and confidently.

Hermione looked at him in shock. A five year old said her name!

Draco looked at her, as though he was wondering why wasn't she confirming his pronunciation.

"Hermione?" Draco tried again.

Hermione nodded and whispered, "I don't know how to pronounce my name."

Draco looked at her, his turn to be shocked.

"I'll teach you." he said confidently.

And thus began a beautiful friendship.

* * *

There! It's done! How was it? Review please! If you like it, I might do a sequel thing. Because i really wanted it be to all cute and romantic. Apparently, I can't do that.


	2. I Don't Like You!

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! It's like the most reviews I have got, ever. So I decided to make more chapters! This story is really starting to be fun!

Disclaimer: I'm not getting them for Christmas, I'm not getting them for my birthday. They don't belong to me. Period.

* * *

Draco was one proud teacher. Not to mention a devilishly cute and successful teacher. Yes, he had managed to teach Hermione how to pronounce her part of her name after one hour of hard gruesome work. Well, Hermione did manage to say "Hermy" and "Mione". But Hermione wasn't happy.

"Hermy sounds disgusting!" she wailed, almost ready to burst into tears.

"Shh. Don't cry," Draco tried to stop the tears from overflowing.

"I won't cry! I'm a big girl now," she sniffed.

"Yes. Okay." Draco smiled brightly at her.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she suddenly shouted, tears forgotten.

Draco was surprised. Who were this Harry, Ron and Ginny who could make his Hermione forget her tears so quickly? 'Hermione has mood swings' he decided solemnly. He was curious though. He was interrupted from his musings by the mention of his name.

"And this is Draco!" he heard Hermione's voice saying.

He perked up, nodded and smiled at the newcomers. He was slightly disgruntled that they were the ones who could make his Hermione stop crying so quickly, plus, they had interrupted his precious time with his dearest and only friend.

"Draco, this is Harry, Ron and Ginny!" she continued gleefully.

Ginny seemed more than delighted to be introduced to him, but Harry and Ron were another matter. In fact, they seemed wary of him as though he was going to steal something from them.

"Jane, what are you doing with _him_?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at Draco.

Draco stiffened at Harry's attitude towards him. He glared at the green eyed guy. 'Silly shortie,' thought Draco.

"Harry! Don't be so rude! Draco was teaching me!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"But you were not talking to us! You were ig.. ig.. ignoring us!"

"I wasn't! I was only spending time with Draco! Who happens to be my friend too!"

"Jane…" whined Ron, "We miss you."

"Aww," Hermione giggled, hugging Ron and Harry together. Giving Harry a peck on his cheek, she declared that they were still best of friends.

Draco felt angry at her display of affection towards those unfriendly people. Now, she was ignoring him! And, she gave that Harry dude a kiss! No way. That was going way too far. Harry was going to pay dearly for laying his filthy hands on his Hermione.

"Ahem. _Hermione_?" Draco emphasized on her name.

Hermione looked at Draco immediately. "Yes Draco?"

"Shall we get on with our lessons?"

"Erm, yeah.. Sure." She seemed kind of unsure. _Stupid Harry and his posse of friends._

"Jane.. We don't like him." Ron whined. Hermione glared at him.

"Then I shall not like you!" she stated simply, dragging Draco away from her friends.

* * *

Yay! Chapter two's up! wahah. I really like writing this. I'll do chapter three by the end of the week! I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh yes, **review** please! (:


	3. Will You Marry Me?

Author's Note: Here's another short short chapter! I'm really sorry about the length of the chapters! I'm not used to writing long long seven pages chapters!

Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Draco said tentatively now that he knew about the mood swings.

"But they were so horrible!" Hermione whined.

"They were you best friends.." _Curse his conscience._

"I don't care! Now, shall we get on with the lesson?" Hermione said huffily.

Draco nodded quickly, afraid to incur the wrath of his newfound friend.

"Hermione." Draco stared at her. Did she just say that? Did she really..?

"AH! DRACO! You wonderful, wonderful teacher! I can say my name now! I LOVE YOU!" Apparently, she really did say her name. Draco swelled with pride.

She hugged Draco and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. With that, she bounded off, ready to tell Ginny about her name.

Draco was in shock. No one ever hugged, and kissed and professed their love for him before. This emotion was like nothing he ever felt before. 'I like Hermione.' He decided. He walked over to his squealing friend and her red headed friend.

"And Draco was the one who taught me how to say my name!" he heard the ending of her tirade. He grinned, trust Hermione to go babbling to everyone.

"Hermione, I got something to tell you." he said as solemnly as possible.

"Yes Draco?" she asked sweetly.

"Let's go somewhere else please?" _Cue the puppy dog eyes._

Hermione smiled. "Sure Draco!"

She took his hand in hers, leading him away from Ginny.

'This is easier than I thought it would be,' Draco thought to himself.

"JANE! Hey Jane!" he heard voices calling out. _'She isn't Jane anymore. She's not going to answer right?'_

Draco's wish was not fufilled. Hermione turned around, stopping abruptly, causing Draco to bump into her. When she saw that it was her ex- best friends. She got ready to stalk away.

"Wait! Jane! We're sorry!" Harry and Ron shouted out simultaneously.

"weally? You guys are sowwy?" Hermione was on the verge of tears again.

Draco bristled. No one could make his Hermione cry. Not even her ex-best friends. Especially her ex-best friends. Draco shoved them aside, "What do you want!" he asked brutally.

"What we want is none of your business!" Harry said confidently. Ron nodded in agreement,

"Go away Draco!" he said.

"RON! How could you! That's is so mean!" Hermione said, tears once again forgotten.

"Jane.. I want to tell you something," Harry interrupted.

"What?" Hermione turned her attention on him.

"I like you." he stated.

"I like you too!" Hermione replied, slightly confused.

"But! You can't like Hermione! I LIKE HERMIONE!" Draco burst out. _Uh-oh._

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Jane! You don't understand! I like _like _you." Harry tried to explain. Hermione still looked clueless.

'Stupid Harry,' thought Draco venomously. Harry wasn't supposed to like Hermione! Hermione was _his_!

Angrily, Draco took Hermione's hand and knelt down, "Hermione! Will you marry me when we grow older?"

* * *

Is that counted as a cliffie??!! I think this story would be like, 5 chapters long at least. I hope. wahahah. I hope you enjoyed reading it! (:

**Review **please!


	4. Friends?

Sorry for the SUPER late update.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Hermione was stunned. This was certainly... unexpected. She looked at Ginny, wondering if she heard Draco's announcement correctly. Seeing Ginny's indiscreet nod, her worst fears were confirmed. 

"D... Draco… I…" For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" Draco looked at her expectantly.

"Are you sure? By the time we grow older, you might not like me anymore.."

"Yes! I am very sure!" Draco stated confidently.

"NO! Jane! You cannot marry him! He's an alien!" Harry shouted out, finally working out what was going on.

"Harry! Don't be so mean. Draco is a very nice boy. Plus! HE CAN PRONOUNCE MY NAME!"

"Jane! Please! I like _like_ you!" Harry tried to explain, "You have to marry _me_!"

"Then, if you like _like _you, try to pronounce my name!"

"Herm… Herm… HERMIONE!" Harry shuttered.

Everyone in the room gaped. Harry could pronounce such a difficult name! At the age of five nonetheless! He had to be a genius!

Suddenly, the room burst into applause. All his peers were astounded by his cleverness.

"Harry! You're so smart!"

"I wanna marry you!"

"HARRYYYYYYYY!"

A posse of girls started chasing after him.

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE! I'll be back!" Harry screamed frantically before rushing away from his fan girls.

Draco grinned at Hermione.

"Don't marry me. Just, friends?"

"Friends!" Hermione smiled.

Yet another day endured at their chaotic play school.

* * *

I KNOW! I KNOW! The ending sucks. Very sorry! I don't know what to write anymore!

Thanks all reviewers! Much loves ! (:


End file.
